GoGang: Titans Generations
is an episode of GoGang. It is a crossover with Teen Titans GO!. Summary Tired of Cartoon Network airing so many reruns of Teen Titans GO!, the gang decides to get the original Titans to fight the new ones. Cast *Josh Peck as TGB1 *Andrew Rannells as Insecurity, Cop Chris and himself *Jennel Slack-Wilson as Sophie the Otter *Steve Blum as Lemon *Gary Sauls as Officer Owen *The Teen Titans Cast as themselves Transcript the theme song, we see a shot of a security guard standing outside of GoGang studios French Narrator: Last week, a never-before-seen episode of GoGang was discovered under a desk at GoGang Studios. and white footage of pirates cheering is shown Now all the world is waiting in fevered anticipation to watch... title appears on screen the GoGang Lost Episode! see a shot of New York's skyline Now, to present the Lost Episode, from Flushing, New York, the president of the GoGang fan club, Andrew Rannells! his apartment, Andrew is inside the shower, when Jacob walks up Jacob: Andrew! Andrew! The kids are here. the toilet Andrew: AAAAUUUGGGGHHHHH!!! the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Jacob, don't you know this is Andrew private time? the audience Oh, hello! and covers himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? Jacob: They're here to see the lost episode. Barks Andrew: But I haven't got the lost episode because I... well, I lost it! to cry Children: off-screen No, Andrew! Please! Don't say that, Andrew! Please! Andrew: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about the GoGang. the curtain and cries loudly French Narrator: Remembering the GoGang. see a series of clips from the GoGang series showcasing the gang's most memorable moments, afterwards, we see black and white footage of pirates cheering to Andrew on his couch Andrew: I can't believe I lost the Lost Episode. I never lose anything. Jacob: What about our bet earlier? Andrew: Well, yeah, but... Jacob: And you lost days of your life to that shitty Pokemon musical. Andrew: Well, the Pokemon musical, I... Jacob: And your part as Elder Prince on The Book of Mormon. Andrew: And the p... oh, get out of here you stupid animal! Jacob away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where the Lost Episode is. brick flies through the window and hits Andrew on the head, knocking him over Jacob: What is it? Barks finds a piece of paper tied to the brick Andrew: Hey... it's a map! It's a map to the Lost Episode of GoGang I lost! Jacob: It's a dream come true! Andrew: giggles We gotta go find it, Jacob! excitedly and runs over to the door Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. brutally rips his own leg off, and replaces it with a peg leg to outside the apartment, Andrew and Jacob run down the stairs Andrew: Come on, Jacob! Ah! Times a-wastin'! Jacob: Barks see an elderly woman sitting outside her apartment while knitting Andrew: Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's apartment. past the Mrs. Johnson's apartment Mrs. Johnson: Would you boys like some cookies? Andrew: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. Andrew: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. aforementioned store has a sign in the window saying "No Actors Allowed!" Andrew: Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree that has plastic forks growing on it Oh! Andrew: Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Oh god. Only for TGB1. Only for TGB1! see Andrew attempting the "trials" [In reality, he is just dramatically playing on the playground while all the children laugh at him, and we eventually cut to him digging in the sand] Andrew: We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this lost episode! laughs Dig it, get it? some more Jacob: in sand You stink! Andrew: And I just got out of the shower. to dig some more and hits something Hey, Jacob, I think I hit something. pan out to see a treasure chest beside Andrew Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. Jacob: Barks opens the chest, and it shines Andrew: This is it! construction worker is inside the chest, holding a VHS tape labeled "GoGang Lost Episode" which Andrew takes. The man cups his hands Andrew: I don't know what it means either. murders the man by slamming the chest shut But I got what I came for! Come on, Jacob, time's a-wasting! and Jacob run back to the apartment, and Andrew is cheering wildly Andrew: the tape up Yeah! Andrew: a bag of popcorn down on the table Popcorn! a cup of soda on the table Soda! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table Pickled Garlic! the fuck down Jacob, hit the remote! Jacob: a shit that hits the remote Barks TV turns on, and a countdown appears Andrew: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown begins I can't believe it. More GoGang! eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This is so exciting! cheers wildly and shakes the popcorn bag, and it flies everywhere as the countdown ends Here it comes! Jacob: Barks Pipe down! see a shitty flash-animated sequence of TGB1 walking, and the ground is animated with even shittier CGI, all while techno music plays sequence ends and the color bars appear on the TV screen, Andrew just stares at it in confusion Andrew: That's it? That's the Lost Episode? That was just a bunch of cheap walk cycles! Jacob: What a rip. Andrew: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears TGB1 BETRAYED US!!!!! knocks some framed pictures of TGB1 off the wall Andrew: I'm sorry I ever started the stupid fan club in the first place! enters his GoGang merchandise-filled room and starts throwing things everywhere Andrew: I'm gonna get rid of all my GoGang stuff! All of it! All of it! rips a GoGang band-aid off his arm and it bleeds All of it! runs to the door Andrew: I'm gonna run away, that's what i'll do! Run away! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN! runs outside and cries hysterically Jacob: Sheesh, what a hothead! Announcer: TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words "GoGang: Titans Generations" And now, the real Lost Episode! Jacob: Barks Andrew, come back! There's more! Andrew: the door Really? the door, then reenters again, quickly reversing what he did to his GoGang stuff earlier; he then sits back down Hooray! Let's watch! card and opening credits see the gang sitting in their TV room Sophie: I'm bored. Who wants to see what's on TV? Lemon: Sure? Why not? turns on the TV and checks the guide Sophie: Looks like Loud House is- Everyone but Sophie: NO! Sophie: OKAY! Easy! Well, there's a Phineas and Ferb rerun on. TGB1: Which episode? Sophie: Act Your Age. Everyone but Sophie: NO! Sophie: Alright. Oh, look! Cartoon Network! changes the channel to Cartoon Network, and a Coming Up Next bumper for Teen Titans GO! immediately comes on Sophie: Not what I was expecting. Insecurity: Ugh, what is it with Cartoon Network and their fetish for airing so many Teen Titans GO! episodes? TGB1: (Reading a TV Guide magazine) I don't know, and from the looks of it, Cartoon Network seems to be in the middle of another one of their all week TTG! marathons. Sophie: N-no. That's not right. We need to do something about this! Lemon: What are you expecting to do? Going out and finding the Titans from the old Teen Titans show and getting them to fight the newer Titans and getting the newer show off the air? Sophie: Actually, that's a great idea! Lemon: (Facepalms) Me and my big mouth. (Cut to Sophie forcing the gang into a stolen car with her) Sophie: Alright, guys, where do ya think the old Titans are gonna be at? TGB1: Up your ass. (Laugh track) Insecurity: Maybe if we just drive for a long time, we'll be there. Sophie: Worth a try. (The car drives off) (2000 Years Later...) Lemon: Hey, Sophie, where did you get this car anyway? Sophie: I "borrowed" it. Lemon: Really? Sophie: No, that's just street language for hijacking a car! Lemon: Shit. (We hear cop sirens) Sophie: It's the cops, guys! BAIL FOR IT! TGB1: Well, I better get paid extra for this. (Everybody falls out of the car, and they scream) (A truck driver screams as he nearly runs them over, and he makes a swift turn that causes him to crash into another truck. They explode upon impact) (A lot of cars scramble to drive past the incident, but they ultimately fail and they get caught in the fire, where every single car explodes) (Eventually, the entire bridge explodes, and the gang falls into the ocean) Sophie: Well, gang, it looks like we gotta make a swim for it! Insecurity: We're in Lakeside Lake, there's just no way we're gonna find a way out. (Officer Owen and Cop Chris head to what-was-once-the-bridge) Officer Owen: We're not gonna let them get away, Chris! We've gotta stick with them and put them in the slammer once we catch 'em! Cop Chris: You think we should grab a burger first? (Camera immediately cuts to them exiting McDonald's) Officer Owen: Ok, NOW we'll get those four hooligans! (takes off, with Chris keeping up) (Suddenly, midway through running, Chris spots a hotdog vendor, and he stops running) Cop Chris: Could I get a hot dog with mustard and extra onions? (The vendor makes him his order, and Chris pays $5) Cop Chris: Thanks. Officer Owen: LET'S GO! (grabs Chris by the neck) (Eventually, Owen hops in the ocean) Cop Chris: Dang it, Owen, I don't wanna get my hotdog wet. Officer Owen: COME ON! Cop Chris: (sighs) Fine. (quickly eats his hotdog, wipes his lips, and jumps in the ocean) (They swim to a police boat that was dispatched) Officer Owen: I'll man the boat. Here's a gun. (tosses him a Carbine Rifle) (Meanwhile, Sophie has stolen a speedboat) Sophie: We're escaping in style! Insecurity: I think I'm getting seasick. (he vomits, and the pukes goes in the water) (Sirens are heard once more) Officer Owen: (on a megaphone) THIS IS THE HARBOR UNIT OF THE LAKESIDE POLICE DEPARTMENT! SURRENDER OR YOU WILL BE MET WITH DIRE CONSEQUENCES! (Sophie takes out a rocket launcher from her ass and shoots a missile at the police boat) Officer Owen: OH BALLS! (The police boat explodes into smithereens) (The speedboat pulls up near a tower shaped like a "T") Sophie: I think this is it. (The gang exits the boat and knocks on the tower's front door, and Sidekick answers) Sidekick: What? Sophie: Hello, is this Sidekick? Sidekick: The one and only. Sophie: Well, we're the GoGang, and we need to discuss, um, important matters with you and the other Titans. Sidekick: Sure, whatever. (Cut to the Titans and the Gang in the living room) Kreature Kid: What are we doing again? Robot: This exercising group called the GoGang wants to discuss something with us. Alien: Exercising group? The members don't look very fit. Demon: That's not what the GoGang is, guys. Sophie: Settle down, everyone. Now, I wanted to address the fact that Cartoon Network has way too many reruns of Teen Titans GO! Robot: What's so bad about that? Sophie: What ISN'T bad about that? TTG is awful. Alien: Well maybe WE don't think so! (The Titans are prepared to beat the shit out of the GoGang) Lemon: Actually, the orange weasel is forcing us to go along with her plans, we had no involvement. (Lemon, TGB1, and Insecurity all back away as the Titans beat the ever loving shit out of Sophie) Sidekick: Hey, all this talk of reboots has given me a great idea! Kreature Kid: What's that, Sidekick? (Cut to the Titans, along with Lemon, TGB1, and Insecurity watching TV) TV Announcer: We now return you to PB&J Otter GO! TGB1: Man, this show is great! Insecurity: Way better than Sophie's obscure 80's cartoons, that's for sure. (Everyone has a good laugh) (The camera pans out to show Andrew watching the episode on his shitty CRT TV) Andrew: Wow! Wasn't that great kids? Jacob: Let's watch it again! Andrew: That's a great idea, Jacob! Alright, where's the remote? (Looks around) Where is it? (Stands up) Goddamnit I lost the remote! They really need to make those things- (Suddenly, another brick flies through the window and hits Andrew on the head, knocking him out) (Andrew awakens 300 years later, when rocket-propelled wheelchairs have become a thing) Andrew: Hey, it's- (the brick falls on his foot) OW! My remote! (walks to the window) Fuck you Mrs. Johnson! Mrs. Johnson: You're welcome! (Rides away on a rocket-propelled wheelchair) Andrew: (Sits the fuck down) Now, which one of these fancy buttons is rewind? (Presses a button and we see footage of Pennywise the Clown killing a kid) Nope, that's not it. (The Weather Channel shows up) No! (A black-and-white horse race shows up, then the shitty 2019 Super Bowl, a live action stock footage of a rabid dog barking, trains crashing into each other, lesbian porn, and finally footage of a T-Rex having an epic duel with a Triceratops) Jacob: Let me do it! Andrew: No! Get away! (Andrew and Jacob begin fighting over the remote, when suddenly the lights go out) Andrew: That's the LIGHT SWITCH!!! (The lights come back on, and soon a mariachi band appears) Jacob: That's the mariachi band button you fucking dumbass! Andrew: Grrrrrr... I HATE TECHNOLOGYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! (Continues fiddling with the remote in a vain attempt to find the Rewind button) Rewind, damn you! (The VCR begins to regurgitate tape) Jacob: (Barks) Failure ahoy! (Andrew dashes over to the VCR faster than Usain Bolt needing to take a shit) Andrew: No! No! Stop! Curse this damn machine! (Gets his foot tangled in tape and falls over) (Pan out to show Andrew entirely wrapped in tape) Andrew: Oh no! I've ruined the lost episode! Now it's lost forever! (Cries) Jacob: (Barks) Lost forever! Lost forever! (Laughs) French Narrator: Oh boy, what a loser. I guess the lost episode will forever remain lost. (Cut to the exterior of Andrew's apartment at night) French Narrator: But, tape or no tape, as long as there are stars in the sky, TGB1 will live on, in our hearts, and in our minds. (A constellation of TGB1 appears in the sky) French Narrator: Now, get lost. I mean, bye. But really, get lost. (Episode ends) Category:GoGang productions